


Cicatrices

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Category: Jet Set Radio
Genre: Bleeding, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Aid, Forehead Kisses, Healing, Kissing, Pampering, True Love's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Relationships: Beat/Gum, Beat/Gum (Jet Set Radio)
Kudos: 1





	Cicatrices

Llegaron tarde, considerablemente exhaustos y con ganas de desplomarse en la cama, olvidar la jornada, y dormir hasta el día siguiente. La pelea contra Goji Rokakku no fue nada fácil, y en el proceso estuvieron cada vez más cerca de una muerte segura.

Como golpearon la puerta de la habitación, enseguida entraron, despacio, pero con cierta cautela, ya que sus cuerpos no se encontraban bien.

Gum fue la primera en sentarse, cansada y respirando hiperventiladamente por la boca.

A Beat no le gustaba para nada su estado. Le preocupaba demasiado.

_¿Gum, te encuentras bien?._ preguntó sosteniéndola de la mejilla.

_Sí, yo..._

- _No, no estás bien, mira cómo sangras. Me preocupas. Déjame vendarte._ _

 __Yo puedo curarme sola.__ respondió con cierta soberbia, su más típica reacción ante este tipo de situaciones.

 ** __Hoy YO quiero curarte.__**

Beat fue por las cosas de primeros auxilios lo más rápido que pudo. Se rebuscó por todas las partes posibles y existentes en el garage, incluso en el baño, que era en donde se suponía que debería estar. En la puerta del espejo, encontró unos viejos vendajes junto con un algodón y rifocina. 

Creyó que serviría.

Llegó al cuarto, aún oscuro y con pocas luces, en donde su compañera lo esperaba aún sentada en la cama.

_Ya llegué, ¿me alzarías una pierna?._

Gum rió un poco ante su sugerencia, porque sonaba un tanto tonta y a la vez un poco lasciva, aún sabiendo que era para curar sus cicatrices.

Beat retiró sus medias con toda la suavidad del mundo, para evitar lastimarla peor. Casi gritó del susto por la cantidad de sangre que salía de su pierna, específicamente, por debajo de su rodilla.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, probablemente de pánico. 

Entonces, intentó calmarla hablándole un poco, para hacerla tratar de enfocar su atención en otra cosa que no sea su pierna sangrante.

_¿Y...Todavía me quieres...?_ preguntó divertido y con una sonrisa juguetona.

Él era tan dulce e ingenuo a la vez, y por eso lo amaba.

Gum se llevo una mano a la cabeza, comenzando a carcajear por la inocente e inoportuna pregunta de su novio.

__¿Alguna duda, cariño?.__

Inclinó levemente su cuerpo hacia el de él, besándolo con cierta pasión e indulgencia. Parecía tan sólo ayer cuando se habían conocido y se odiaban, sin embargo, ahora están más unidos que uña y carne. Beat se sentía simplemente afortunado de tener a esta hermosa chica para él, y que la pueda besar y mimar cuantas veces quieran.

Prácticamente, dependen el uno del otro. 

Si uno se muere, el infierno de uno de los dos será eterno.

Porque estaban en el cielo cada vez que se demostraban su amor. 

Y ya no tenían miedo hacerlo. 

Ese era **SU** destino, y no había nada que pueda cambiarlo.

Ni aunque pudieran, porque eran felices juntos. y porque cada noche y día que pasaban juntos era más mágico e inolvidable que el anterior.

* * *

Beat también estaba herido, pero al menos las suyas no eran tan preocupantes como las de Gum, él sólo tenía unas cuantas cicatrices y uno que otro raspón u moretón. 

_Beat, tú...También estás algo herido._ habló preocupada.

_No te preocupes, lo mío es poca cosa, lo tuyo es más preocupante._

__¿Será que puedo curarte después?.__

__¡Claro!. Sólo déjame vendarte. ¿Lo ves?, ¡ya está!.__

Gum se quedó allí, observando su pierna derecha vendada. De repente, con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante tomó las mejillas de su chico y acariciarlas dulcemente con sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara se tornó un tanto roja.

__Déjame curar tus cicatrices amor.__

Pasaba una toalla húmeda por su cara, la misma que había usado para limpiar su pierna. El amor y la indulgencia reinaban por las manos de ésta chica en estos momentos, y Beat estaba feliz de eso.

Feliz de ser su "paciente", y ella su "enfermera".

De todos modos, se sentían satisfechos cuando se cuidaban entre ellos.

De repente después de haber sido curado por su novia, él sólo se atrevió a devolverle la sonrisa y a mirarla con esos lindos ojos marrones y achinados suyos.

**__Curaste mis cicatrices el día en que aceptaste estar conmigo.__ **

La rubia casi empezó a llorar por la inesperada confesión del pelirrojo.

_ _Yo también te amo, Beat_._ suspiró emocionada, acariciando de nuevo sus mejillas, tan lindas y regordetas.

**_Tan adorables..._ **

Se besaron, tras verse de manera tierna por unos segundos.

* * *

Luego de un instante, procedieron a dormirse juntos. Hoy fue un día muy intenso para ambos. La rudie se acomodó en su pecho, el cual estaba aún cálido, buscando estar más cómoda. Recostó su cara por él, mientras sus brazos todavía cubiertos por su polera rayada lo rodeaban por su cadera. 

Inconscientemente, ambos sonrieron.

**_"Curaron sus cicatrices el día en que decidieron estar juntos"._ **


End file.
